Aniya
Aniya is a young Arctic naga. She looks rather emotionless, always displaying a neutral, cold expression, and a stoic and collected demeanor. She measures roughly fifty feet tall, although she can make herself taller by rearing up on her tail. Her friends estimate she'll be above one hundred feet tall when she is fully grown. Despite being half grown, her upper body is fairly voluptuous and shapely. Her skin is cerulean in color and seems to glow faintly when she uses her ice element. She has long aqua blue hair and her eyes are a light violet in color. One thing that's most apparent with Aniya is her constantly neutral expression. Whenever she does show facial emotions, its usually at the minimum level, although she knows how to make a somewhat unnervingly wide grin at times. She wears a very long ribbon consisting of warm colors wrapped around her body and covering her privates. Backstory Aniya hatched from a lone egg near the Ascarlin mountains. From the beginning she was forced to quickly learn survival skills. Kind of a loner and overly cautious in her early years, she tended to avoid any contact with other predators if possible, her primary focus in life being to find enough food to sustain her. Nameless for a short period of time, she was given her name by a young nature naga named Mia. It took a while for Mia to earn the ice naga's trust, but eventually Aniya warmed up to the older naga and came to see her as a sort of big sister. This happy period was short lived however, as one day Mia was slain by human hunters. This was a major blow to Aniya as she found herself alone all again, with her friend taken from her forever. By the time she was five, Aniya was already big enough to eat a single human by unhinging her jaws. This proved invaluable as a single human would sustain her for days at the time. She tried to find lone humans though, as a group of them was far too much of a threat for her to handle. One day, during a hunt, Aniya found a lone human and struck after sneaking up on him. However she found out he was not alone when his cries for help alerted his companions, and she soon found herself becoming the hunted. Injured and cornered, the ice naga prepared to fight to the end, and then was saved by a female dridder named Nikita. With her great agility, she eluded the humans and took the naga to safety. Nikita was badly injured by gunshots during the escape, and Aniya had to freeze her wounds to limit blood loss, saving her in turn. This was the start of a long and solid friendship between the two. Nikita introduced Aniya to the group of humans she lived with. The ice naga obviously had very conflicting thoughts about them at first but a sort of mutual respect formed afterward. As years went by, Aniya focused on gaining control over her ice element, never again wanting to experience that feeling of helplessness she had when she was cornered by the hunters. After years of intensive and focused training, she eventually refined her magic and became very proficient with it, being able to make spikes of ice erupt from the ground, launch ice javelins, or freeze prey solid at a good distance. However, she began to put her powers to a different use as well, creating cold treats such as shaved ice favored by berries, or blocks of ice with a prey of some sort inside. It earned her many friends, especially among the fairies, when she relocated to the shores of the Lake of Illusions. Fairies from the Fairy kingdom and surrounding areas would often bring the ice naga berries so she could make shaved ice for them, a very welcome treat in the hot jungle climate! To show their gratitude they made a very long ribbon with warm colors for Aniya. The ice naga was overjoyed at receiving the gift, even if she barely showed it of course. Being made by fairies, the ribbon could be adjusted in size, which they had to do for Aniya a few times as she grew. Because the fairies and other predators in the region appreciated her cold treats so much, Aniya made her permanent home near the Lake of Illusions. Personality It's difficult to figure out what Aniya might be thinking or what her mood is with that constant neutral expression she wears. It takes a lot for the ice naga to truly show how she feels. Despite this trait, she is often pretty cheerful, albeit quite mischievous. Her views on humans changed over time after meeting Nikita's group, although she does still harbor a hatred for hunters. Aniya is calm and composed even while facing danger, confident in her ice magic to fend off adversity. She can be quite fearsome when truly angered though. Aniya is also very proficient at reading eyes, being easily able to tell if someone isn't telling the truth. She can even, to a certain extent, communicate through simple eye contact with some creatures. Aniya is very self conscious about the cold colors of her body, and prefers not to be reminded of them, as she is oddly fond of warm and bright colors. For that reason, she was especially overjoyed at receiving the red ribbon from the fairies. She is fond of gently teasing Nikita, which is a way of showing her affection towards the dridder. One thing to note: whenever she says, "I like you..." to anyone, they're perfectly safe from her. This includes humans which she normally considers a source of food. Huntings habits Like most nagas, Aniya usually ambushes her prey, springing out of the foliage and grabbing it. At times she'll openly come into view of her prey though, and freeze them solid before they can flee. She also has no problem with unhinging her jaws in order to swallow large prey. Her favorite source of food are the Azure frogs, very common around the Lake of illusions. She seems remarkably resistant to their mind blast, although she sometimes becomes dizzy or collapses with a delayed effect after consuming one. She also has very good control over her insides, being able to transfer even the smallest prey to her larger second stomach in her tail if she wants to. *Aniya belongs to Tora044. Contact Category:Characters Category:Naga Characters